Faithless
by iisAnonymousperson
Summary: DH compliant EWE. In 1979, an afraid Peter performs a ritual to bring a saviour. In 2000, a Harry Potter on the run with his godson is pulled back through time. Peter is hiding from Harry and Voldemort and only Remus seems to realize that Harry is the main character in his story about a saviour; that Teddy is his; that Harry wants nothing to do with this; that Harry is scared too.
1. Prologue

Harry hit the ground stumbling. Then he fell. His hand came up and cupped the toddler's head even as he twisted to land on his back. His fingers planted themselves in blue hair as he curled up around Teddy.

When he got his breath back, he tried to think. Where were they? The ceiling he was looking at was one he was not familiar with. There were people though. Four faces looked down at him. Four very familiar faces.

"Sirius?" He asked. The man looked like Sirius, but he couldn't be. This man was young, maybe twenty years old. And very much alive, unlike the last time Harry had seen Sirius. The other three also couldn't be real – considering they were all dead too.

The man who looked like Sirius jumped back when Harry said his name. "Who are you?" He asked. Harry pulled himself up and looked that the people who looked like Remus, James and Lily. All dead people. All very much alive, and young. Harry's age.

"Peter actually did it!" The Remus-look-alike said. Harry tensed. Peter Pettigrew? What did he do? It couldn't be good. But Pettigrew died in the so-called _Final Battle_. Eventually, Harry asked, "Peter who?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Said Possibly-Lily, as she made some tea and soup. "He said something about you-know-who and blackmail and help, and then he did this! He's hiding in the bathroom right now."

Teddy trembled in Harry's arms. Even at two years old, the mention of _You-Know-Who_ could upset him. Possibly-Lily noticed and made everyone sit down.

"Well I don't know who you are, but the ritual thing _sounded_ like it would bring us a saviour – someone who could defeat Voldemort."

Well, it wasn't _wrong_. Harry'd done that years ago. But it didn't mean anything. The Death Eaters still alive escaped Hogwarts and carried on their Lord's legacy. In fact, Harry had been running from Death Eaters when he was brought here.

Following a vague train of thought, Harry asked, "What's today's date?"

"September twentieth." Lily said, "Where did you come from?"

Harry swallowed, clutching Teddy to his chest. "The year?"

"It's nineteen seventy-nine." James responded, looking at Harry weirdly.

September twentieth, 1979.

His mother wouldn't even be pregnant with him yet. His parents might not even be married. Sirius' brother might still be alive. The twins were only a few months old.

1979\. More than twenty years into the past.

He was older than his parents.

"2000" He said.

"What?" Remus asked. He was staring at Harry as if there was something niggling in the back of his mind, something he couldn't understand.

"Where I came from. 2000" Harry repeated. "I came from the year 2000."


	2. Chapter 1

"What's the world like in 2000?" James asked.

Harry sighed, contemplating what to say. He didn't want to tell them without context, but the context was complicated.

"I'm going to speak as if I'm talking to a history class," Harry said, deciding to go with the complete and utter truth.

"In nineteen eighty-one, the Potters were attacked." James sucked in a breath. "Not much is known about how it's possible, but their one-year-old son was the only one to survive the night. He was hailed as "The Saviour"," Harry sneered, "And "The Boy-Who-Lived". He was the only person in history to survive being hit with the killing curse and live."

Lily dipped her head. "No." She whispered.

"He was sent to live with his only living relative, Petunia Dursley, and the war was declared over."

"No!" Lily shouted. "Why would they send him there?"

Harry told his story, never once mention the name "Harry Potter". Nobody questioned him either. Occasionally, someone would interject with their own comments:

"What?" Sirius asked. "I would never!"

Harry smiled at him when he got to his third year.

"No," Remus said, his voice hollow. Harry smiled sadly at him.

Harry took a deep breath. This would be the hardest part. "The boy walked to his death accompanied by the spirits of the people he loved most – all dead. All of you guys. And when the killing curse failed to kill him again, he won the battle. They thought the war was over. No. Some of the Death Eaters had gotten away, and they kept the fighting going. The boy took off with his orphaned godson. He had done his part and just wanted to live. Two years later, it 2000. Death Eaters are still trying to fight their war."

Nobody spoke for a while. It was fifteen minutes before the silence was broken. Lily said, "Well that explains why Peter's hiding in the bathroom."

James gave a watery laugh. "He mentioned something about blackmail, and he brought us a way to end the war, hopefully. No offense."

Harry shrugged. He didn't blame them for looking to him for salvation, considering the story he just told them. It was Remus who pieced it together first.

"Wait." He said, staring at Harry. "Oh."

Harry looked away. "Yeah." He cuddled Teddy closer, who was trying to sleep. The boy was unusually quiet, but then he was always sensitive to the emotions of those around him the highlighter-blue caused by their sudden arrival fading to turquoise. Harry could barely see his eyes, which were usually green.

Remus stood up walked over to him, before bending down and giving Harry a hug. "That your orphaned godson then?" He whispered so that the others couldn't hear.

"Yeah," Harry said, leaning into Remus. "Please don't tell them? I don't want anyone to know."

Remus smiled. "Of course." He said, sitting down next to Harry.

"What are you doing?" James asked," Remus, - wait. What's your name?"

Harry snorted into Remus's shoulder. "Harry. I'm Harry. This is Teddy."

"Yeah, okay. What are you guys doing? Why are sitting together?"

Harry smiled. Attempting to lighten the mood, he said "Cuddling with someone I love who I haven't seen in years."

Everyone seemed to take it seriously. Harry sighed inaudibly. "You're kidding?" Remus whispered in his ear.

"Yes. It was supposed to be a joke. Everything is just so… somber. I hate it." Harry said so the others couldn't hear. They were staring at Harry and Remus.

Remus grinned against Harry's head. "Don't deny it." He said, laughter in his voice, "I mean, don't go out of your way to make them believe it, but don't deny it either. They haven't really seemed to comprehend the fact that based on your story and age, you have to be near twenty years younger than us. Let's freak them out."

Harry laughed, startling the others, who had lost themselves in their thoughts. He whispered "I hope I can change things up. If life goes the way it did in my timeline… you had lost that marauder-ness. That creativity. Willingness to joke around. You were a professor afraid to talk to a student because he reminded you of someone you lost. I don't want that to happen again."

Teddy had fallen asleep, his hair changing to a pastel – almost sandy – blue. Harry had come to realize that Teddy's hair color matched his mood. For the most part, it stayed in the blue range, and sometimes it was extremely vibrant when he was scared or worried, and when he was calm, it turned to the sandy blue it was at the moment. When Teddy slept, he looked most like his parents.

"So he's a metamorphmagus?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded, guessing what Sirius was thinking. It amused him to no end. "So…" Sirius said, "Who's his mum?"

Harry grinned. "Guess."

"You had sex with Nymphadora."

Harry snorted. He'd been right. "No. I did not. Teddy was conceived when I was sixteen. Why would a sixteen-year-old have sex with a twenty-three-year-old?"

Sirius gave him that one. "Who's his other parent then?"

Harry grinned. "Not telling!"

Sirius frowned at him. Lily shrugged. "Whatever. It's time for bed."

"No. Not whatever." Sirius said, "Why does he act like he's my cousin's father? Where are Teddy's parents?"

Harry closed himself off. "Teddy's an orphan. I am his godfather." He said shortly. It was still painful to think of everyone who died. But now he had a second chance to fix that. He smiled a little to himself. Sirius didn't have to die. Remus and Tonks could live – although Harry didn't think they'd ever be a couple; once Teddy's heritage came out, Remus would balk.

Sirius froze. "What?"

"Teddy's an orphan. Tonks was killed by Death Eaters and her husband didn't last much longer. The only people left to care for him were me and his grandmother. But Andromeda couldn't take care of him – not the way he needed her to. Teddy reminded her too much of her daughter. So I became Teddy's primary guardian. When he's old enough, I'll see about adopting him, but it will be his choice. Now, Teddy and I need a place to sleep until I can see about supporting us."

Sirius was still. "C'mon Harry," Remus said, "You can stay with me until you guys get settled."

Sirius collapsed. "Nymph died at twenty-three?"

Harry cast him a sad look. "She was lucky, Sirius. Most people against Voldemort were tortured out of their minds. She died a relatively quick death. I have to go. You can have time to digest that, okay?"

* * *

Remus' house was clean. It was a little cottage that Remus had apparently just moved into after his parents died and left it to him. Remus directed him and Teddy to one of the guest rooms, where Harry transfigured a chair into a miniature bed and putting Teddy down. He dumped his pockets on a table. There was more than he expected, but he was too tired, too excited to care.

"So I married Sirius' cousin?" Remus asked when Harry came back into the living room. Harry gaped for a moment.

"Yeah. You were really scared when she announced she was pregnant. Afraid he'd be a werewolf like you."

Remus shuddered. "Is he?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no clue. He can't be the first child with a werewolf parent, or even both. I'd imagine children born that way would express traits differently."

He would have said more, but Remus frowned and said: "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Harry jumped. "What? Why on earth would I be afraid of you?"

Remus looked miserable. "You said I attacked you. You and your friends. You should be terrified." Harry sighed and moved to sit next to him.

"Remus. I'm not afraid of you. I can brew Wolfsbane too, so you won't lose control like that."

"Wolfsbane?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. It's a potion that, if it hasn't yet, will be invented soon. Basically, it lets you keep your human mind during the full moon. I learned to brew it after I got custody of Teddy, in case something happened that we didn't anticipate."

Remus stared at him. "You can help me?" He asked weakly. Harry smiled. "Yes. I can teach you to brew it too."

"Thanks Harry."

They sat in silence for a while, until Harry was nodding off into sleep. Remus shook him up and directed him to his bed. Harry flashed him a sleepy thumbs up.

.

When Harry woke up, Teddy had crawled into bed with him. Remus was in the kitchen making food. "Hey Harry."

"Remus. You awake?" Harry asked, picking at the crust in his eyes. Teddy burrowed his dark blue head into Harry's chest. Remus chuckled and handed Harry a cup of coffee. Teddy received some cranberry juice. "I don't know if he'll like it," Remus said apologetically, "I don't have anything else besides coffee and milk."

Harry waved him off. "He'll be fine. If we're stuck here, I'm going to need to get a job. I'll probably need to retake my NEWTs too. Do you have any idea how I can do that?"

Remus frowned. "Well, until you can take your NEWTs, you can't get a job. Not in the Wizarding World at least."

"So I'll get a job in the muggle world," Harry shrugged. "I'll have to create an identity in this world, so that'll take a while…" Harry paused to get up. "What do you have?"

Remus blinked. "What?"

Harry opened the fridge, pulling out a half empty carton of eggs.

"Oh, uh, Harry? Those might not be good anymore." Harry nodded and cracked open an egg.

"Urgh, these are nasty."

Remus sighed. "Told you."

Harry shrugged. "Well I guess we're going out to breakfast. Are there any good places nearby?"

"There are a couple of muggle places, but I don't have any money, Harry." Remus warned.

Harry shrugged. "That's okay. I have some."

Harry went into his room to grab the money from the table, only to find everything he'd need to survive in the world. He was reading the numbers off the back of a credit card when he came back. "It seems that the ritual Pettigrew used provided me with an ID."

"Hmm?" Remus asked. He was playing with Teddy, looking for all the world like a father. Harry smiled. _His_ Remus never got that chance.

"The ritual." He repeated. "I have everything I need to get myself stable. That's great!"

Teddy giggled as Remus poked his stomach, then squealed as Harry tickled him. His hair turned bright yellow until his giggles died down, turning back to blue. "Daddy!" He squealed. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"He calls you "Daddy"?"

Harry shrugged, slinging Teddy up onto his waist. "Yeah? I mean, I know you're his father, but I was the one always taking care of him. I didn't think I'd ever get this chance."

Remus smiled. "It's okay, Harry. I would like to get to know him, though. I was going to avoid children completely."

"Daddy hungry" Teddy said, "Food!"

Remus chuckled. "Yeah, lets gets some food."

 _ **Part two! I hope you like it. Your feedback and advice is important to me. Reviews are always welcome!**_


	3. Info

So you're probably excited about the update. This isn't it. I have been agonizing over this story and come to the conclusion that the reason I am having so much trouble writing is because I don't know what to do. On the stories where this notice isn't posted, I have a path and end goal, and I am doing much better on those, so I am going to do the same for this. For the time being, this story is on hiatus until I can hast out a definitive path to take with this story.


End file.
